


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tom didn't just break Chris's heart when he left Cooper's Crossing.





	The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 100 words or multiples thereof  
> Prompt:   
> author's choice, author's choice, the ultimate sacrifice

Even with everything he saw, everything he went through in Africa, Tom doesn't regret leaving Cooper's Crossing. He wanted to make a difference, wanted to help people and he knows that he did, even if it was the equivalent of trying to bail out the ocean with a thimble. He made his choices, did some good and he knows that, in the end, that's as much as he could hope for. 

He doesn't regret leaving Cooper's Crossing. 

Hurting Chris? That's another story. 

He remembers every moment of their conversations before he left, her tearful, angry voice, her fists tight in his shirt as if she could physically hold him, make him stay. He remembers how her body trembled in his arms, how he pleaded with her to come with him, how she'd been just as insistent that she couldn't. He remembers that last kiss before she walked away, remember how he'd almost hoped that she'd look back, that she'd come running back to him. 

He'd known he was breaking her heart, was breaking his own heart. 

He knew and he did it anyway, the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. 

He made his choice, and he doesn't regret it. 

Much.


End file.
